Crime & Geass
by One-eyed Pierrot
Summary: Xover with Death Note. Lelouch & Raito team up for their own purpose to win against Britannia. But there will be only one victor in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to Crime & Geass.

Me, Momi, and my friend Kat collaborated to make this story happen!

Yeah I know. Not the most original plot but we tried our hardest! We hope you can stay for the ride.  
Also, this will slightly follow the storyline of Code Geass somewhat but of course, having Raito here, it will change.

Disclaimer: We do not own Code Geass and/or Death Note. Otherwise, I wouldn't have Euphie go bye bye. .

* * *

"Come on Lelouch, you can do it." Rivalz is practically chewing his biker's glove off as he watches the fierce mental battle going on between Lulu and his mysterious opponent.

Lelouch is visibly sweating as he is cornered. The opponent, an older male eleven, is his strategic equal.

"Check." Raito smiles, knowing that he is on track to winning the game.

Lelouch looks off to the side, motioning to Rivalz by placing his hand on his collar. This is a back-up plan that he and Rivalz had planned in advance for desperate situations. Rivalz nods to the signal, and immediately spills his coffee over Raito's lap.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Rivalz wipes at the hot coffee with a towel, knocking pieces over while Lelouch places them back in a subtlety changed formation, giving him the advantage.

Raito looks confused and scowls at the changed board.

"Check." Smiles Lelouch, knowing that he is now on the right track.

"Hmph. This match is a waste of time." Raito stands up and bows. "Let us do this again some other time. I have other things to do right now."

Raito leaves, and the Britannian mafia nobles who made a bet on the game enters the room in a fury, handing Rivalz and Lelouch their money with a disgruntled look. They leave quickly, and the nobles review a tape of the match noticing that they have been cheated.

"Follow them!" The Gamblers yell at their subordinates.

Rivalz and Lelouch speed off on their motorcycles, followed by the gamblers.

The gambelers chased them to the highway, where the terrorists are being chased by Britannian soldiers. The truck that the terrorists are in almost hits Lelouch and Rivalz in their motorcycles. They veer off the highway and crash into an abandoned building nearby.

"Uh… Was that our fault?" Rivalz asks Lelouch.

"Let's help them!" Lelouch redirects his motorcycle off the highway to the wreck.

"By 'Lets help them' do you mean me and you, or…" Rivalz looks upset. The gamblers are right behind him. "Ah, well." He turns his motorcycle around and follows Lelouch.

"Hey let's get out of here." The gamblers look at the wreck. "Britannian soldiers are involved."

"Hey, is anyone alive in there?" Lelouch gets off his motorcycle and runs towards the wreck.

"Lulu, I think we need to really get out of here. There's an army behind us. An ARMY!" Rivalz screams and ducks as a bullet goes flying his way.

"There's a girl in here!" Lelouch yells back as he finds Shi Tzu unconscious in the truck.

"Army- A, a girl?" Rivalz's head pops up with renewed interest.

"Yeah, help me get her out of here!" Lelouch starts to drag Shi Tzu out of the truck. "I was never good at sports." He mumbles under his breath.

"State your name and purpose." The soldiers surround Rivalz and point their guns at him.

"Uh… Uh…" Rivalz searches his head for an answer. "You see, I'm a student and my friend and I were just in the area-"

Rivalz is promptly knocked out by the back of a pistol.

"Get the other one out of the truck." The commander orders. A group of soldiers drag Lelouch and Shi Tzu out of the truck.

"Shoot them."

"Wait!" A Britannian soldier pulls off his helmet. "Lelouch, is that you?"

"Kururugi Suzaku?" Lelouch opens his eyes in recognition.

"It is you! I'm an honorary Britannian now, Lelouch! And you are… no, you're not a terrorist?" Suzaku's eyes darken with suspicion.

"No! I'm not. This is all a mistake, Suzaku. You have to understand!" Lelouch points to his uniform. "I'm only a student. You've got to help me, for Nunally's sake!"

"Nunally… She's alive?" Suzaku's eyes widen with surprise. A gun is forced into his hand by the commander.

"Well Soldier, you have a chance to earn some respect in this army. Shoot your traitor friend and prove your worth."

"I… I can't." Suzaku lowers the weapon. He is promptly shot in the back.

"No!" Lelouch screams in rage. "Suzaku… no. I can't die. Just like this. I haven't done anything in life yet. I have to avenge Marrianne, I can't…" His life flashes before his eyes.

_Would you like a chance to live?_ A voice in Lelouch's mind asks him. The girl, Shi Tzu, looks up at him and he knows it is her voice in his head.

"What? What's happening?" Lelouch looks at her in confusion.

"Fire!" The soldiers fire their guns.

Shi Tzu jumps in front of him, getting shot in return.

"Damnit, we weren't supposed to kill her. Oh well- kill the boy!" The commander screams.

_Accept this contract if you want to live._

"No, I won't let it end this way." Lelouch stands up tall and announces at the soldiers. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, accept your contract! I order you all to die!"

His hand uncovers his left eye, which has the symbol of the Geass, a symbol very closely resembling a "V", enscribed into the pupil.

The soldiers pause as the power undoes their free will. "Yes sir!" They reply in a unified voice. They all shoot themselves in the upper part of the neck and fall to the ground, dying instantly.

Lelouch looks at the dead bodies and vomits.

* * *

Raito leaves the chess match, ready to go home as he kicks something at his feet. It was a medium size black notebook with silver lettering saying "Death Note." He simply raises an eyebrow as he sees the title. Curious, he bends down and picks up the book, flipping through the pages. They were blank except the first few pages, which were detailed instructions of how to use said book.

"This is stupid." He scoffs, "How can you kill someone by writing their name in a book?" It seemed impossible but just the fact that it might be true made him remember about his father and his organization, the Tokyo Federation. Its sole purpose was to keep Britannia out of Tokyo in any way possible and to keep the citizens of Tokyo ignorant about Britannia. Their main problem is Prince Clovis. It was said that he was going to sign a document to annex Tokyo as a part of Area 11.

Arriving home and entering his room, he placed the book on his desk as he takes out a mechanical pencil and begins to planning.

"Let's see…Prince Clovis will sign the document at 8 pm so I will write that he dies at 7:59 pm. I hope it works." He sighs.

That same night, Lelouch infiltrates wherever Prince Clovis was residing at. Simply by using his Geass, he was able to go through the guards and end up in the throne room where his half-brother sat. Surprised not knowing who came in to the room until the mask was taken off, he was even more in shock that Lelouch was alive.

Lelouch uses his Geass on Clovis with a cold-hearted smile.

"I don't know who was involved with Marianne's death! Ask Schneider or Cornelia! Please, we are brothers. Please, don't kill me, Lelouch…" Clovis begs for his life as he suddenly clings at his left arm. The display on Lelouch's cell phone reads 7:59 pm.

Prince Clovis falls over, dead. Lelouch watches in shock as a balled up piece of paper falls out of Clovis's hand. He picks it up and notices that it is an diplomatic contract to annex a section of Japan into Area 11. A place called Tokyo.

Lelouch lowers his pistol and shoots his brother once in the heart.

"Zero will take credit for this in the public eye, but I will investigate your death thoroughly… nii-san." Lelouch leaves coldly.

* * *

What will happen next? Review and see next time in _Crime & Geass. :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone~  
Welcome back to Crime & Geass.

This chapter is more credited to my partner in this since my brain went blank majority of the time. x.x  
But anyway~  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not the best but we both tried. ;o;

Disclaimer: I don't own either Code Geass/Death Note. I mean, why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?

* * *

Area Eleven is declared to be in a state of mourning, the Emperor said on the television screen as depressed Britannian workers looked on. They looked suspiciously at the elevens huddled together in the corner of the car.

"Those elevens, they did this."

"Prince Clovis was a fair ruler!" Another Britannian screams out at the Japanese.

Soichiro Yagami swears quietly as he realized he had missed his stop due to watching the announcement. He gets off the train inconspicuously, pulling his coat over his face to avoid the fanatic crowd. It looks like a fight was about to start between the two groups on the train.

He walks through some ruined decrepit slums leading to the barrier between the Britannia-controlled areas and his Tokyo. It was one of the trade agreements after the war. All but Tokyo is now under control of the Emperor and his pawns.

After that long walk from the barrier to the middle of the city, Soichiro stepped into the big building that seemed to be a police station. It was one, but in fact, it was where the Tokyo Federation resides in secret.

"Has he been found?" He yells at the nearest subordinate.

"No sir." The cop replies calmly. She was researching furiously at the computer.

"Damn it." He collapses, exhausted onto the nearest chair. "A murderer is on the loose in Tokyo and Britannia is in a hell hole. If this guy breaks through our barrier to the outside area we are fucked."

"No instances have been found in Britannia yet." She replies without her fingers stopping at the keyboard. "The people of Tokyo are safe from exposure to the outside world, for now."

"Yes, but for how long?" Chief Yagami sighed. "I just want to keep my wife and children safe. Thank god he's only targeting criminals."

A young and average looking male cop enters the room and hands Chief Yagami a mug of hot coffee. He sighs at the Chief's mean glance.

"I'll take over from here, Saori. You take a break." He blushes a little at her.

She smiles in return. "I will, Matsuda. Thank you."

A red glow shines over her pupils as she leaves the room. She picks up her pink cell phone and relays the message outside.

"There are a series of unsolved murders in Tokyo. All of the victims are criminals or citizens in the act of committing a serious crime. 42 convicted criminals and 12 convicted suspects died of heart attacks in a period of eight hours."

Disturbed laughter sounds out from the other end of the phone. "Very well. Continue investigating."

The glow from Saori's pupils fade as the phone call disconnects. She erases the call from her cell phone then glances at it, confused. "What did I just do?"

_

* * *

__Click._ The cell phone closes as he glances at the floor with a grin but it soon faded away as he saw the girl across from him lying on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned the long haired girl, remembering not to long ago, he just saw her die.

Ignoring the question, the girl rose her gaze to match his. "Have you enjoyed your gift?"

Shock came across his face for only a split second then that slight grin came back in view. "Of course. It helped me so very much." His tone becomes deadpan serious. "So who are you?"

"You can call me C. C."

She sits up and grabs the cell phone from Lelouch.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Hello? Yes, do you deliver?" She looks up at Lelouch. "You're paying."

She turns back to the phone. "Three pizza mias, two pepperonis and one ham."

"Do I get to choose one?"

"They're all for me." She walked off and Lelouch fumed for a moment, then realizing that her sister was in the other room as he rushed to it.

The damage was already done. "Lelouch who were you talking to?" His younger sister, who was blind and in a wheelchair, asked.

"An annoying person." He mumbled under his breath. He smiles and cheers up his voice. "She is a classmate of ours, Shi Tzu, who will be staying with us for a while."

"I did not say anything about staying here." C.C. whispers irritated.

"You are a liability to my plans, and people are looking for you." Lelouch whispers back firmly.

"Is she your girlfriend, brother?"

"No." They both answer simultaneously and look at each other surprised.

Nunnally giggles. "Brother, can I speak to you alone?"

Lelouch motions for C.C. to leave.

"I think my pizza is here." She takes money from Lelouch's wallet and leaves the room.

"Is it true that your older brother died?" Nunnally touches Lelouch's hand to comfort him.

Lelouch's hand shakes and he chokes his words. "Nunnally. . ."

"I'm sorry brother; it must be hard for you." She grips his hand tight.

"He was a prince. He knew the risks, though it was unfair of him to be assassinated."

Nunnally frowns. "I hope they catch his killer."

"They will, Nunnally."

"I wish it was like before with Suzaku."

The ex-prince flinched as he heard the name. He knew the reality that he was dead from the shot and all he was trying to do was actually protect him. Clenching his fists for a moment, he let a slightly forced smile to his younger sister.

"I wish that too."

"I wonder where he is now. We should find him, it's been a while but he might still recognize us if he sees you."

"We can't… Nunnally, we have to hide our identities."

The ex-princess simply sighed, knowing that it was true. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, brother." She rolls away in her wheelchair heading back to her room.

As soon as she left the room, Lelouch went to his room also, as he stared out the window. So many emotions went through his mind as his face grew a scowl.

"_I will figure out who's behind this. They will not get away in my plans to destroy the Britannian Empire_."

His thoughts were interrupted when a cell phone went ringing in the living room, where it was left. Heading toward that direction, he picked it up and answered it.

"Yes?"

* * *

Gasp! A cliffhanger! xD Hopefully it makes you want to read more and, please, review. Any flames will burn all C.C's boxes of empty pizza. :D


End file.
